The ins and outs of Sebastian
by crayzedfangurllll
Summary: Sebastian is a well trained shadowhunter, and on Clave's wanted list. Bianca is a 100% ordinary mundane. One fateful day their worlds collide at one of the most unlikely places, a grocery store.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. This is my first fic on this account. I have another one which I have a bunch of crack fics that tend to make my readers mad because I like to kill everyone off gruesomely, but I'm planning on making this one normal. I love Sebastian and want some romance with him but not with Clary incest is not really my thing so OC TIME! Yay! Romance! Sebastian! Toothbrushes! I don't know I'm sorry people.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write TMI I would never have enough patience to write a book that long. Let's hope I can even finish this. Also, my name is not Cassandra Clare or Bianca Jones. I would tell you but I am a firm believer in internet stalkers. Please review! **

Sebastian missed people.

Sure, he had his dark warrior army of 100% loyal demonic shadowhunters, and the pretty girls he brought home sometimes, but he couldn't really talk to them.

No, that's not right. He could talk to them, but not _really _talk to them. He couldn't discuss his thoughts and feelings with them, ask their advice, or just have meaningless conversations about music, celebrities, and their preference on cheetos.

He wanted someone with personality.

Like Jace.

Like Clary.

But Jace and Clary hated him. They always did. The time they had together wasn't real. Deep down, they hated him then too.

Everyone hated him. Valentine, who had raised him, never showed him any love. Jocelyn abandoned him, and last time he saw her, her werewolf fiancé tried to blow his head off. _His own mother _hated him. The only friend he ever had really hated his guts. His sister who he loved wanted to roll him over with that werewolf's truck multiple times.

_Love._

No, he didn't love Clary. He was attracted to her because of their blood, but he didn't love her. He didn't love anyone. He didn't even understand the meaning of the word. _Love _was not something that existed to him.

He had moved houses since Clary blew up his old one. This one was also in a dimensional pocket. He housed the majority of his army here with him, but he had his own little section. He had his kitchen where one of his dark shadowhunters would cook for him, his dining room where he would spend his meals alone, his living room with the huge flat screen TV, his massive bedroom with the four post California King bed with the white fluffy comforter and the smaller TV on the wall facing it, his ultra-modern bathroom with marble counters, and his training room.

The training room was by far his favorite place. It was where he could let out his anger through the knives, swords, maces, and other various weapons which lined the walls. It was where he could be himself, slaughtering uncountable numbers of invisible enemies. It was where he could do what he was good at.

But he was alone. That was what he was thinking as he perfected his already superior throwing hand. He threw knife after knife at the target on the wall of the training room until he ran out, and would go pull them all out of the center of the target and go again.

He raised his hand back, and when his elbow was perfectly in line with his shoulder, let the knife lose, ending with a perfect follow-through of his hand pointing directly at the center of the target.

The point of the knife cut through the air and thumped against the soft material of the target; a perfect bull's eye. He always made the knife in the center circle of the target. He didn't need the practice. He only did it because he liked the pointless repetition, but at the same time resented it.

If only he wasn't so lonely.

Bianca Jones was an outgoing 16 year old with plenty of friends. She wasn't necessarily popular, but not an outcast either. She spoke her mind, literally. Whatever was on her mind at the time was blurted out. She was as uncoordinated as people come, unlike our other main character, and tripped over flat surfaces, rough surfaces, her own feet, other peoples feet, her pets, her backpack, other people's pets, other people's backpacks, tables, chairs, food, basketballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, ping pong balls, racquet balls, baseballs, lamps, fans, space heaters, imaginary objects, and well, you get the point.

But unlike most people who might find such situations embarrassing, she merely found them funny.

She was well aware that everyone at her school fit into the category of a bitch, a whore, a jackass, or her friend, but she enjoyed sympathizing with criminals and socially unacceptable people. One of her greatest dreams in life was to meet Hitler.

She was the perfect match for Sebastian.

Unfortunately, other than her slight quirks, she was a perfectly normal, non-violent, mundane who lived in the mundane world with no knowledge of shadowhunters.

The chances of them meeting were close to zero. Sebastian didn't spend much time with mundanes due to his bad temper and lack of self control when it comes to urges to slice someone in half when they annoy him.

You see, though, dear reader, the chances of them meeting were _close _to zero, not zero. There was a chance, however small that chance may be, for them to meet. Now I'm not saying they will meet, I'm simply saying that the possibility of them interacting at all is very small. Being the author, I hold the power to decide whether or not they do. I may write sixty chapters just on their own separate lives because fuck you that's why. Yes, yes, I know, language, but do you know what? I hope so, because I sure don't.

**Yay! Chapter 1! It's a total filler chapter I know. Please excuse my language I've been trying to stop cussing but you can see how well that's working out for me. Review, please, I like reading them. I will read all of them. And then respond to you in the author's note of the next chapter if I remember. **

**Next chapter should be more exciting if I ever get around to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm backkkkk! Sorry about the long wait, I wasn't sure how to continue the story and then I started a new SebXOC that was easier to write but then one boring day in PE when we were playing paddle ball, a sport I absolutely fail at, I was thinking and suddenly, POOF, the plot bunnies (a term stolen from my friend Akakushinigami) were everywhere. So I went home and wrote and then I had to wait FOREVER to post it because I'm having grounding issues where my parents are mad at me and I can only upload from the downstairs computer, meaning I have to wait until I'm home alone.**

**I promise I wont make you wait this long for any other chapters.**

Chapter 2

Sebastian needed food, desperately.

He was completely out of milk, only had one slice for bread left, and it was the end piece, only had half a bag if mini wheats left in his cereal cupboard, and had ordered pizza for dinner the last two nights.

It seemed he had to choice but to go perform the dreaded chore.

_Grocery shopping._

He climbed on his flashy black Hurley and spend away to Albertson's, but of course, not before placing dark tinted sunglasses to hide his face. It would be mortifying for someone of importance to see him pushing around a shopping cart, adding a baggy of apples in like some soccer mom.

Not that there was anything wrong with soccer moms, it just wasn't his style.

...

Bianca's overprotective mother had just recently deemed her not old enough to be home alone after hearing of a minor break in from their elderly neighbor across the street.

Bianca dismissed it with a half hearted groan, but since her mom didn't ever really need to leave home very often, she did all of her shopping while Bianca was at school, didn't complain nearly as much as she should have.

However, her mother had a zumba class and didn't have time to go shopping when she was at school that day. It normally wouldn't be a big deal, Bianca's mom would run to the nearby grocery store and come back. But because of the new rule, Bianca had to come with her.

Bianca hated grocery shopping. It was, in her oppinion, the most boring chore there was. She had dug her heels in and did everything she could to convince her mother that nobody is going to break in during the fifteen minutes she was out, but her mom was relentless.

That is how Bianca Jones ended up grumpily wandering through the aisles of Albertson's.

...

Sebastian was just walking out of the automatic doors of the grocery store with a cart full of food when the sensor in his right jean pocket blew up. He saw a stunning black haired demon in the form of a girl college aged wink at him and motion to the alley in between the Albertson's and the Old Navy next to it. It reminded him slightly of his sister's friend, Isabelle. He was surprised at the lack of glamour on the demon, but left his cart by his motorcycle and followed it, his hand already sliding to the seraph blade hidden in the waist band of his jeans.

He followed it down the alley until it reached a parking lot for delivery trucks. None were there at the time. _Good, so nothing will get in my way as I slice up this parasite infesting our world. _

"Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern," it hissed. He saw a forked tongue slither out of the plush red lips. Sebastian pulled his seraph blade out.

"So you've heard of me."

The demon hissed, it seemed to be laughing. "You're name circulates hell quite often. We've all heard of your achievements on Earth. I will be thought as of the most powerful demon when I kill you and pick the flesh off you're bones."

Sebastian snorted. "Not going to happen, my friend. You would be better off surrendering and worshipping me as your king. Then, I may spare your life."

The demon narrowed its eyes, and transformed out of it's college girl form into a hideous serpent-like creature.

Sebastian sprang into action.

...

Bianca was toward the back of the store where the milk was, when she heard some noises coming from outside the store. It sounded like a snake or something, and a human voice, and then something that sounded like metal on metal. Curious, she dropped the cheese she was examining and excused herself out through the back door of the store, ignoring the "employees only" printed in red block letters on it.

Her hazel eyes widened at the scene in front of her. There was a guy about her age, holding some sort of glowing sword, and sitting on top of some disgusting snake-like creature. He pushed his sword through the creatures neck, and a thick black liquid oozed out. He nimbly leaped off as the creature folded in on itself and disappeared, his weapon clattering against the ground. He picked it up, wiped off the black fluid on his jacket sleeve, and put it away in the waist band of his jeans. She stared, shell-shocked at him. He turned around, and when he saw her, his black eyes widened under the locks of platinum hair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she yelled at him. He glanced over to where the creature had disappeared, and back to where she was.

Bianca was slightly convinced she was hallucinating. Creatures like that do not exist. No one carries swords around, weapons do not glow, and it is physically impossible for things to just disappear. According to her physics teacher, atoms cannot be made or destroyed, only changed. Yet there was no trace of that thing.

"You... You saw that?" He asked, weakly.

Bianca stomped forward. "WHERE DID THAT THING GO?"

He stared uncomprehendingly at her. "Uh, hell?"

Bianca waved her hands above her head as she does when she talks sometimes, trying to get something out, but gave up and dropped them. "Hell?" She repeated.

He nodded.

She stared incredulously at him. A million things raced through her head but all that came out was, "uhhhhhhhh."

...

Sebastian didn't know what to think. She had saw him! He can't just leave now, she knew.

"Uhhhhhhhh," she said. Sebastian felt the same way. He had never had to deal with this before.

Put him in a room full of ravenous demons, and he would know what to do. Tell him to give a speech in front of the whole fucking country about the importance of the Philippine Tarsier, and he would go up to the podium and smoothly think of something off the top of his head and give an inspiring message about why this poor endangered animal needed to be saved. But for some reason, right now his brain was completely blank.

"Um?" He added helpfully.

She fingered a strand of her short blond hair.

"Is this, normal? For you," she asked.

He scratched his nose. "No," he responded, thinking she was talking about how badly articulated he was. See, that's how befuddled his brain was at the moment. It was going on overload at the moment, trying too fast to try and think of the best thing to do for a situation he had never trained for.

Bianca nodded. "Me too." It wasn't every day she saw something that was scientifically impossible happen.

Sebastian was contemplating the best way to kill her without making a scene, yet still look like an accident.

Bianca didnt know that though. She thought he just wasnt sure what to say, which was partly true. From her point of view, the awkwardness was suffocating. She needed to get out of there. "Bye." She waved her hand at him and began walking back into the store through the door she came out of.

Something clicked in his swampy mess that was inside his head. "No..." He said. This wasn't right, mundane's weren't supposed to know about the shadow world.

"No, no, actually, I think I am going to leave." Bianca didn't want her mom to forget she brought her to the store with her, and better have been getting back to her soon.

Sebastian shook his head. "No..." There was something not right about her leaving, his brain struggled to find what. Killing her. I need to kill her. With a knife? Maybe... Or a gallon of milk…

"Um, nooo, actually, I am leaving now. Bye." She waved at him again and disappeared through the door.

Sebastian's brain sluggishly came to what he needed to do. She can't get away. _Knifes? Milk? What should I use..._

The more productive side of his brain suddenly woke up. _Take her with you._

_Well, I need some company anyway_, he though, and raced after her.

He quickly over took her, and pulled her by the hand to an aisle that no one was in.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and tried unsuccessfully to pull her hand out of his grip.

Sebastian pinned her to him with one arm and with the other, pulled out his seraph blade and hit her on the temple with it. "Nothing personal," he whispered to her as she passed out in his arms. He pulled out a charm from his pocket and transported them home with it. He could get a new motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry about the late update. wait, late update? This is only chapter two... No... That doesnt make sense... What about the other chapter. What. This doesnt make sense. Why does this say chapter two. Dafup bruh.**

**Oh. Oh. I get it. I see. I fucked up. Oops.**

**Ignore that.**

**Anyway, LATE UPDATE! OH NO! I don't even know why. Like, I don't. I have no excuses. Sorry.**

**Butttttt I'm back.**

**BUTT WEIGHT!**

**IM BACK!**

**nigahiga reference FOR THE WIN!**

**Basically what I'm trying to say I'm sorry here it is.**

The bed Bianca Jones woke up in that evening was unbelievably comfortable. There was a down comforter covering her shoulders down. The bed was covered with slippery silk sheets, as was the fluffy pillow.

She snuggled down and was about to go back to sleep, when it hit her.

_She didn't have silk sheets._

Her eyes flew open to reveal a plain white ceiling, with matching walls and carpet. The bedsheets were also white.

Her walls were light purple. She shot up in bed, but fell back against the pillows. Her head was pounding. She put a hand up to her temple to hopefully massage the pain away, and found a large egg-sized bump.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

The pain slowly receded to a low throb the longer she lay there.

The door to the room slowly opened, and someone peeked their head in. Upon finding her awake, quickly slipped out and closed the door.

Bianca had never seen that person before, adding to her confusion.

She supposed it was possible for her to be at a relatives house, but none of her relatives looked anything like the person who peeked in on her, and none of them had a room anything like this. She couldn't be in a hotel room, because clothes that she had never seen before were strewn around the ground. To the right of her, there was a night table. A large knife lay atop it, which scared her.

She racked her memory to try and find where she was.

Suddenly, everything that had happened at Albertson's can rushing back to her. The knife on the table besides her scared her a lot more now.

...

"M'Lord!" Amatis cried as she hurried down the glass stair case. "M'Lord!"

Sebastian turned away from the fridge. "What?"

"She's awake!"

Sebastian abandoned his search for something sweet or microwavable to eat and instead grabbed the small vile of the sticky pink-tinted fluid he had made earlier, and started up the stairs to his room.

He cautiously opened the door. Her hazel eyes met his black ones from his bed. She was gripping the comforter, fear written clearly across her face.

He ignored it. "Does your head hurt?" He asked, gruffly.

She clenched the covers harder. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

Sebastian caught sight of the knife he left accidentally on the night table two days ago. "If I wanted to do that, I would have done it while you were sleeping." He sat down on the bed next to her and placed the vile next to the knife.

Her eyes didn't leave his gaze. "Maybe you're some sick person who wanted to wait until I was awake."

He had to admit, she was pretty brave. Her eyes were still fierce, even though she thought he wanted to kill her.

He admired that. But at the same time, a part of him felt the need to crush it.

He picked up the knife and looked at it thoughtfully, turning it around in his hands. It would be fairly entertaining to watch her scream as he sliced her up. He loved the feel of cutting through skin, and it would make the effort he made to bring her home worth it.

He glanced at her again. Her face was pale, but her eyes still as defiant as before. He pressed the edge of the knife the her cheek, and watched them widen with fear. He pressed a little harder. A small cut was made, and blood trickled down her face. Her knuckles were white from holding the edge of his blanket and her breathe was fast, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

He smiled, the demon side of him eating up her fear. He removed the knife, leaned down, and rested his lips just over her jaw, where the end of the blood stream from her cut was. He stuck out his tongue, and slowly ran it over her face, removing the blood from it. He could sense her tight muscles.

She's petrified.

He leaned away and observed her reaction. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but her eyes were blazing.

_How interesting._

She was brave, that was for sure. He moved the hand bracing himself from the side of her head down next to her waist. He didn't understand why she wasn't crying yet.

She fascinated him. Maybe he would keep her a little longer.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," he whispered. Bianca didn't respond. She was still frozen with fear.

He grabbed the vile and uncapped it. It was a potion Valentine had showed him how to make. It worked similarly to an iraze, except it worked as a sleep drug too, and could be used on mundanes.

He lifted her head with one hand, to make it easier for her to swallow it.

"Is that poison?" She asked skeptically.

Sebastian smiled. "Maybe. I guess you're just going to have to find out." He brought the small glass container to her lips.

Bianca turned her head away. "No, I want to know if I'm being poisoned or not!"

Sebastian's grip in the back of her head tightened. "Drink it."

She tried to turn her head away again, but Sebastian wouldn't let her. He forced the edge of the vile through her lips and dumped it upsidedown, clamping a hand on her nose and mouth after to make her swallow.

Once she did, he let her head go back to the pillow. She coughed and glared at him, but couldn't keep it up for long. The pain in her head was receding, along with her consciousness. His face leaning over he was the last thing she saw before she drifted off into dream land.

...

Bianca woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring through the thin white curtains covering the open windows. A light wind blew in from the screen, causing them to stir. She blinked awake, to discover the fair haired stranger asleep beside her. The wind which was moving the curtains also ruffled the locks of his hair. She felt much better. Her headache was gone and she could sit up without sending spikes of pain to her brain. Apparently whatever she was forced to drink last night wasn't poison.

She was still wearing her jeans and black tank top from yesterday. The stranger from yesterday was shirtless. She hoped he was wearing pants.

Bianca crawled out of bed, and started toward the door which didn't lead to outside. She opened it and found what she was looking for, the master bathroom.

The counters were made out of a light colored substance similar to granite, and the cabinets a shiny dark wood. The floor was made out of large squares of off white tile. Hanging on the wall was double towel racks, each one holding it's own large fluffy white towel.

Bianca stripped down and climbed into the large shower. The doors were crystal clear. She pulled the cotton shower curtain closed for safety and turned on the shower.

...

15 minutes later, Bianca stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped one of the towels around herself. She had left her clothes on the toilet seat, but they had been replaced by new ones.

She picked up the small piece of folded fabric which was supposed to pass for a shirt. It was made of black faux-leather, with spaghetti straps. The front was laced together, although not tight enough. The string wasn't pulled tight enough and the whole section of chest in between her boobs would show. Unfortunately, it was made like that and she couldn't adjust it.

She sighed. It wasn't something Bianca would usually wear, but she didn't have anything else, and it was better than just walking around in a towel.

She squeezed her hair with the towel so it wasn't dripping, and pulled the "shirt" over her head. There was no bra, but there was padding sewn into the shirt.

It revealed her whole middle-section. The fabric ended only a few inches below her boobs. She was fairly thin, but her boobs were also pretty small. Somehow the shirt made them seem much larger than normal, though. She normally would be thrilled, because she was a little self conscious on her cup size, but she wasn't now. She didn't like showing so much of her body. It made her feel uncomfortable.

She pulled on the scandalous, tiny black panties lying underneath the thing that was supposed to be a shirt, and tiny tight shorts, also faux-leather.

She looked in the bathroom mirror. Her first thought was, I look sexy. Her second thought was, I don't want anyone to see me in this.

And so she sat down on the floor of the bathroom, planning to stay there all day.

...

Sebastian woke up to find Blondie was gone. The light in the bathroom was on and he could feel the steam seeping through the door. She must have just been taking a shower.

Only he had to pee.

He got up and knocked on the door. "You coming out?" He asked.

"NO!"

Sebastian frowned. "Uh, that's too bad. I have to pee."

"I hate you, pervert!" Bianca was curled in a ball covering her legs bare legs with her body and her breasts with her legs. Her mother was a hard-core Catholic and never let Bianca wear shorts or skirts that didn't cover her knees, and shirts that didn't cover her shoulders. Bianca was slightly resentful of that and wished she would wear the cute new fashions, but complied. She, however, never had any desire to wear anything slutty in the least.

Sebastian didn't know what the problem was. He asked Amatis to go buy something for her last night, but didn't know what she bought. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Bianca kicked the door. "Fuck you, you know what I'm talking about." Bianca normally didn't use such coarse language, but at the moment she was _pissed._

Sebastian wasn't used to being treated with so little respect. He was Sebastian Morgenstern. No one dared to talk to him in such a manner. "I'm coming in," he announced. She better have a good excuse.

Sebastian walked right in. Bianca remembered vaguely that she forgot to lock the door, which would explain how the clothes got there.

Bianca glared at him from the floor. Sebastian, seeing her problem, laughed.

This pissed Bianca off a little. "Do you think this is funny? Because, let me tell you, it's not."

Sebastian held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry, not its not. I asked Amatis to buy you something last night, and asked her to keep in mind _my best interests_, but I didn't think..." He let the sentence trail off and laughed again.

Bianca glared at his hand, then looked back up at him. "I don't believe you."

"No! It's true!"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT STORIES!"

Sebastian pulled his hand away and frowned at her. "I should kill you for your insolence."

This scared Bianca a little, but didn't let it show, because she was high off rage. "Jackass. I want you to take me back to my house."

Sebastian slapped her. The sound resonated around the room. A large red handprint appeared on Bianca's cheek, and she put her hand up to it, shocked.

"Show some respect," Sebastian hissed through his teeth. "I saved your ungratefully ass you little bitch." With that, he turned to leave.

Bianca glared at his back. "From who?"

Sebastian paused in the doorway. "Me. I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow."

Sebastian stalked downstairs to get some breakfast. Bianca eventually got hungry enough to get herself out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry i haven't been very active in uploading. I actually have been in and out of a mental health hospital for three weeks after multiple suicide attempts, 5 to be exact, and probably should still be in one after I tried to electrocute myself and then ran away when it didn't work two days ago.**

**So yeah, I've got issues. No, I was not in there because I'm crazy, though. I was there for severe depression. You don't get in there for two people sitting and laughing at each others laughs for minutes on time (true story bruh. The nurse kept giving me and my friend concerned looks). **

**Also, I don't have internet on my phone, where I type all of this shit, so I have to text it to the texting app I have on the computer to post.**

**So there, my excuses are over. Please still love me, I need a little love. I know I'm making Sebastian kinda mean but later on in the fic it'll make sense. HE WILL CHANGE! NO OOCNESS!**

Bianca found her tormentor making eggs in the kitchen.

...

Eventually, she got hungry enough that she forced herself to give in and leave the bathroom. She cautiously tip toed down the glass steps to the main room, following her nose.

Sebastian stood flipping eggs with a Darth Vader spatula. He turned to look as she came down. "Is easy-over good?" He asked, pretending there was no earlier that morning.

Bianca glared at him as she pranced down the stairs on her toes, the cold glass seeping through the bottoms of her feet and getting to her.

...

After Sebastian left the bathroom he punched a wall to get his anger out and accidentally broke it. He covered it up with a large picture of some lady some long-dead painter liked. Sebastian personally didn't find her very attractive, but knew he should keep an open mind. She could have an amazing personality. She could have liked long sharp swords.

...

Bianca took a seat at the end of long glass table, similar to the one Sebastian threw Clary through a few months ago. Sebastian slid the eggs from the pan onto two paper plates. He walked over to Bianca, set a plate in front of her, then took his seat at the head of the table, six seats away from her.

"Don't want to get to close," he grumbled through his eggs.

Bianca didn't grace him with an answer but she was thinking _I sat down first._

They ate in an uncomfortable silence.

Bianca hated being there. She had to wear uncomfortably revealing clothing, obey some guy only a year or two older than her, leave her family, etc. Her mom was probably worried sick over her. The longer she thought, the angrier she got. She needed to get it out.

Bianca slammed her fists down on the table, knocking her plate off and spilling the yellow broken yolk all over the floor. "_Fuck_ this! I _want_ to go _home!_ Bring me home, _goddammit!_"

Sebastian watched her over his eggs passively.

Bianca picked up her plate and threw it at him. He easily dodged it. "Bring me home!"

She frustrated by his lack of response, she _uggghhhhed_ loudly and stamped her foot before leaving the room in a flurry. Sebastian got up and followed her.

Bianca picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. It smashed in a million pieces, sparkling glass flew all over the floor.

Sebastian watched with an indifferent face.

She kicked a wall, and clutched her foot afterward. Bianca went tearing through the house for the next few minutes.

Once she got out the majority of her anger, she plopped down on the couch and put her flushed face in her hands.

Sebastian stood above her. "Is your tantrum over?"

Bianca sighed. "Yeah."

"Stand up."

...

Bianca frowned. Who did he think he was? She complied anyway because she found his temper was almost as scary as her own.

Sebastian pushed her back into the glass coffee table. Bianca took a step back but didn't fall. Sebastian stepped closer so they were almost touching. Bianca took a step back again, and this time tripped on the coffee table. Her bum landed on it, and Sebastian roughly shoved her back farther again.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Bianca didn't like this.

Sebastian knelt between her legs and kept her from escaping with a hand on either side of her. He leaned down, forcing her to lay back on the table.

Bianca tried to pull herself out from under him but Sebastian harshly grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. He was completely on top of her now. His breathe was hot on her face. She felt especially uncomfortable because of her attire.

"Listen, you little bitch," he breathed in her ear. (A/N Haha I started a note to my ex boyfriend with that. Not the he breathed in her ear part. The other part.) "I am in charge here. This is my house. You are here out of charity. You are to obey me. Understand?"

Bianca was terrified now, but her pride forced her to shake her head. "I am my own free person and I obey no one! Get off of me fuckhead!" She spat in his face. Sebastian frowned, distain twisted his beautiful features.

Inside, he was burning with more than a little respect and envy. It takes a whole lot of guts to stand up to him. He was never brave enough to openly oppose Valentine. Who the hell was this girl?

But it was defiance he wouldn't have. It sealed her life, he decided then and there that he was going to keep her to see how far he could push her before she breaks.

He punished her then by covering her mouth with his own.

Bianca squirmed underneath him and tried in vain to break free. She screamed in her throat but there was no one to hear her.

Finally he let go. His breath was still hot on her face.

"Obedience," he said as he trailed a finger down the side of her face. She was gasping. "Is key."

He raised himself up enough to hook a finger through the strings on her shirt. He leaned back and pulled her up just by that.

Bianca tried to use her hands to push herself up, but he flashed her a look that stopped her.

The fabric strained under her weight, and Sebastian placed a hand behind her back to make sure it didn't rip.

Sebastian rocked back to standing position, pulling Bianca up with him. "Good girl," he said, suddenly back in a good mood. "Just don't oppose me and we'll get along just fine. Go upstairs to my room, I'll bring some chocolate, while the maids clean up this mess."

Secretly, he hoped she did act out again. He enjoyed seeing how far she would go. He decided he would put his Plans for Taking Over the World on hold and just play with the blonde who just entered his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone so much for all the support.**

**I'm late because I got hospitalized again for a week, but I'm out now and I'm doing better.**

**I'm hoping to stay out so I can stay on schedule with my fanfiction. I've had a hard weekend but, like I said, I've been feeling a lot better the past few days, so hopefully that means the meds have kicked in.**

**Enjoy**

Bianca spent a vast majority of her day sitting on the couch and glaring at Sebastian as he went about doing his daily business, which consisted of rearranging the fruit in the fruit bowl, throwing knives at the wall, and watching reality tv shows.

"What do I have to do to make you stop looking at me like that. It's really uncomfortable," he said finally, throwing his hands up, exasperated.

Bianca refused to grace him with an answer. She felt incredibly violated from the incident on the coffee table. She had always been a perfect, church-going, Mama's girl, and had never been _that close _to a guy before, and never touched so intimately. Even though technically Sebastian didn't actually do anything, his one hand was way too close to her boobs than comfortable. In fact, no one's hand had ever been that close to her boobs before.

Not to mention she was still wearing that hideously revealing outfit.

Sebastian walked up and backhanded her across the face. She was frustrating him. He didn't know what it was, exactly, that was causing him so many uncomfortable feelings, anger, frustration, annoyance, but he didn't like it, and he was never taught other ways to get his emotions out besides violence.

Bianca didn't say anything, or move to hold the red spot on her cheek.

Sebastian was impressed slightly.

But only slightly. He was mainly annoying.

"Talk!" he yelled at her, and she defiantly looked back at him.

Sebastian finally lost his temper. He grabbed her shoulder and roughly shoved her against the back of the couch. He leaned over her. Speaking through his teeth, he said, "Talk, you little bitch. I am _done _with your defiance. I thought I demonstrated this morning that _you listen to me!"_

Sebastian, normally so cool and collected, finally had blown his fuse. Bianca was petrified, looking up into his enraged black eyes. He was scary enough when he was calm, but out-of-control Sebastian was absolutely terrifying.

"I-…" was all she got out. Her throat felt bone dry, all her past bravery was gone. She cowered beneath him.

Sebastian shook her. "_Speak!"_

Bianca, for the first time in years, broke down crying.

That was good enough for Sebastian. The anger left his eyes. He dropped his hand from her shoulder to the seat of the couch. He rested his head on his other arm, which was lying on top of the back of the couch.

He lightly pressed his thumb nail in her cheek, catching a tear on the top of it. "Why don't you just _listen to me!?"_

"_Because I hate you!" _she yelled out through her tears. Her voice was nasal due to her plugged up nose from crying.

_I hate you. _Those words bounced around in Sebastian's head, although he didn't let it show. _I hate you _was really all his beloved sister said to him. Same with his adopted brother. He wanted so much for them to forgive him, to love him, to approve of him, but they hated him. And they were very open about it too.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

And now this girl, this girl who he doesn't know, who doesn't know him, is saying it to him too.

All he had ever wanted was to be loved. Where had he gone wrong? Everyone hated him. His _own family _hated him. Every last one of them. Even his father, who had made him the monster he was, hated him.

Strangers hated him.

At that moment, although he would never admit it, _he _hated him.

There must be something wrong with him for him to go so awry.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

Maybe he could try to fix it with her. She didn't know about all of the demons hiding in his past (no pun intended).

"I-" he choked out. _I'm sorry. _

He swallowed and tried again. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. There! He got it out. He said those two words, and for the first time in his life.

_I'm sorry._

Bianca, who was concerned with trying to get herself to stop crying, didn't hear what he said. "What?"

Sebastian seemed flustered. "You heard me!"

Bianca's eyes got wide. "No, I didn't I swear."

Sebastian turned his face away. "I said I'm sorry!"

Bianca stared at him for a moment. She couldn't tell if he was sincere or not. Those words coming out of such a big, intimidating man, it didn't seem to fit, and she didn't even know him.

"Really?"

Sebastian threw up his hands. "Yes! I-"

He couldn't take it anymore. Sebastian turned on his heels and ran up the steps to his room. It had been a busy day so far, and he deserved a nap.

…..

Bianca and Sebastian avoided each other pretty much for the rest of the day.

However, it was get late, and Bianca was getting tired. She remembered waking up to silk sheets, and wondered if that was where she would sleep. For some reason she felt like that was Sebastian's room, though. They weren't going to sleep together, were they? No, that must have been just because that was the first night. He wouldn't make her do that.

She yawned and stretched out on the couch. Maybe she could sleep there. It was comfortable enough, with big, plush cushions covered in beige suede. If he gave her a blanket and a pillow she would be fine. She would also need different clothes.

…..

Sebastian was dressed in flannel pajama pants, and ready to climb in bed when he remembered blondie. He groaned thinking of the short, sheer lace robe lined with white fur Amatis bought her. He didn't even want to show it to Bianca. He would have to find something else for her to wear.

He plodded down the stairs and found her body flung across his couch. Her arms were stretched above her head. She looked very sexy, although he doubted she would appreciate it if he told her so.

"You tired?" he asked.

Bianca sleepily shook her head yes.

Sebastian motioned up the stairs. "Let's go then."

Bianca got up and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, yawning. She didn't realize that made her breasts pop out the top of her shirt even more. Sebastian smirked. It wasn't in either of their best interests to let it go.

Bianca followed Sebastian up to the room she woke up in.

She frowned. "Is this my room?" she asked suspiciously.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's my room."

Bianca's frown deepened. "I'm not sleeping with you." She declared. She had been violated enough for one day. This she was putting her foot down on. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough space for her to have her own room. The upstairs hallway was cluttered with doors, and they couldn't all be closets.

"Too bad. I don't want to go through the effort of cleaning out a room for you. Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Was he _trying _to get another tantrum out of her?

"That's sexual harassment."

Sebastian looked back at her and smirked. "Watch how many fucks I give."

Bianca was almost too tired to fight. _Just for tonight…_

"I'm not wearing this to bed." He couldn't make her do _that _at least.

Sebastian nodded. "I would assume that wouldn't be very comfortable. Amatis thought about that, and was oh-so kind to buy you a night robe, too." He held up the little slip of fabric. Bianca got red in the face.

"I'm _not _wearing that."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm not going to make you. However, I don't have any other girl clothes here. You have a choice, you can wear what Amatis got for you, or you can borrow one of my shirts."

Bianca swallowed. She would still feel uncomfortable, she wouldn't have anything else on underneath but panties, but it was better than the robe. If she wore that, he would be able to see _everything. _"I'll take the shirt," she mumbled.

"I figured." Sebastian rummaged through his drawer until he found what he was looking for. It was a red shirt with kind of black logo on it. It was a little big on his, and would probably fall to about mid-thigh on her. He tossed it behind him.

"Thanks," Bianca said, and went to the bathroom to change.

Sebastian was right. It did go to about her mid thighs, where the robe would hang to also. It was baggy enough to almost completely lose her bra-less boobs, which she was grateful of. Her panties didn't cover much, so she hoped it didn't get rucked up during the night.

At least it wasn't see through.

Bianca cautiously came out of the bathroom, hugging herself with her arms. Sebastian smiled at her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded.

…..

The bed was big enough that Sebastian and Bianca could both be in it and not touch each other.

Sebastian was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Bianca, however, took longer.

The bed had a nice, fluffy, white comforter on top, but somehow a breeze managed to get in and chill Bianca. Maybe it had something to do with how close to the edge of the bed she was, where there was gaps in between the sheets and the comforter. Maybe it had to do with how little space she had between herself and where the blanket ended.

Whatever it was, because of it she couldn't get to sleep.

Bianca flung her arm out toward the middle of the bed. It was warmer there. Although it meant moving closer to Sebastian, she was too uncomfortable where she was to stay.

She settled down there, but still wasn't as warm as she would have liked, and it was warmer even further into the middle of the bed.

As much as she hated it, she rolled a little closer.

A window must have been cracked, or the air conditioner on or _something, _because she was still cold. The bed got warmer the closer she moved to Sebastian. She didn't want to be closer to him, but at the same time she just wanted to go to sleep.

She decided she would move just a _little _closer.

Her hand bumped in to something warm. Sebastian's fair hair suddenly seemed right in front of her nose. She must have moved too close to him in her quest for warmth.

He turned around, his black eyes blinking open, as she jumped back.

"Sorry! I-"

Sebastian's voice was groggy. "No, it's okay." He yawned, and pillowed his head on the arm Bianca accidently touched.

"I was just cold." She looked down at her hands, which were knotted together against her chest.

"Yeah," he sighed sleepily, "I should probably turn the AC of before I go to bed. Would you like me to right now?"

Bianca was close enough to him that she was then warm enough. "No, it's alright." He seemed to radiate heat off him.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "I'm keeping you warm?"

Bianca nodded.

Sebastian used his free arm to flip her around so she was facing the other way, and then pulled her body up against his. His chest warmed her back like a heater. "Is this good?" he asked.

Bianca felt jittery and tingly all over. "Yeah."

"Good."

Sebastian pressed his face up against the back of her neck and was asleep in minutes. Bianca followed soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooo sorry for the crazy long wait, I wasn't even in a hospital this time. I had it written for like a month now, and Ive just never got around to posting it until now.**

Breakfast the next morning was pleasanter than it was yesterday.

Sebastian, of course, woke up before Bianca. He spent the first five minutes of his morning staring at the unfamiliar girl in his arms. She was a fighter, he could tell. Not as much as his sister, but for a mundane she was pretty feisty. She had a pretty good death glare, which he had experienced the other day. It was almost as death-inducing as his.

Almost. No one could beat _his _death glare.

At the moment she wasn't wearing her Mask that Entices Fear in the Hearts of her Enemies. Her eyelashes cast faint shadows on her cheeks in the bright morning light streaming in from the window, her eyebrows and forehead smoothed out of its usual scowl. He longed to trace the outline of her plush pale pink lips, an urge that surprised him. He hadn't felt drawn to anyone other than his sister like this in a long time.

Sometimes he felt it toward the Seelie Queen, her features as cold as they were beautiful, and then they would go to bed together, but the blonde in his arms wasn't nearly as commercially beautiful as the Queen. She was pretty, yes, but in a softer way, less commanding way. Someone's first thoughts upon looking at her were different from someone's first thoughts about say, Isabelle Lightwood, or a supermodel.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but he could clearly see her beauty that morning.

She stirred, and he decided it was time to either get up, or drop back asleep; it wouldn't do for her to wake up and see him admiring her.

He didn't like it when people, although there were only a few, who could tear off his Mask that Entices Fear in the Hearts of his Enemies knew of the power they welded concerning him.

He flopped back on his back and stared up at his ceiling. It was, for the most part, smooth, but there still were the little plateaus and valleys in the paint, which he followed across with his eyes. He always wondered why it was like that, wouldn't it just be easier to make a flat surface instead of taking the time to make it all bumpy? Those were the thoughts that entertained his mind until the blankness of deep sleep closed in on him.

…...

Two hours later, Sebastian was still away burning buildings in dreamland, but Bianca was waking.

Her eyes popped open with a start, and she was faintly surprised to see white walls, instead of the green colored hills with talking daisies of the dream she was having before being dragged back to reality by God knows what. Upon feeling the warmth of someone pressed behind her, and the weight of someone's arm across her middle, she was a little disturbed, because of what she just woke up from.

Her dream started fairly normal, or as normal as her dreams went. She was wearing a flow-y white sundress that billowed out with each move of her legs. She was skipping barefoot through a lush green meadow, each skip taking her impossibly high. However, as part of the laws of dreams, it felt completely normal.

She only stopped when she came to a tree with the face of someone she knew on it, a friend, although she couldn't recall now who it was for the life of her.

The tree greeted her warmly, and she responded in the same manner. Soon a light discussion of fracking (if you don't know what that is, I would suggest you join Ms. Wilkinson's sixth grade science class except Ms. Wilkinson is evil and I wouldn't ever want to put someone through such pain . She made me write a song about fracking and then played this horribly catchy song about it on youtube. "What the frack is going on, with this fracking going on…" Truly awful. I'm so glad those years are over) in the enchanted forest started. Still, the feeling of normalcy was there.

Sometime along that conversation, the tree turned into her mother, who began lecturing her about the importance of God in life. Bianca, as every good girl should, agreed with her mother. She turned away to motion to all the green fields around her, making a point about how God created everything, and when she looked back, her mother had been replaced by Sebastian.

He came up to her with an air of familiarity and pulled her toward him in a kiss. Bianca, much to her horror once woken, responded positively and kissed him back with a grin. He asked her how the daisies were doing, to which she said good.

Her attention turned downward, and discovered without surprise all of the flowers had faces and were talking. A purple on engaged Sebastian in conversation, to which he continued. That is, until he stepped on the daisy, squashing it under his boot. Bianca turned to him in horror, but still found his face as handsome and comforting as before, making it hard for her to stay mad at him.

He began squashing all the daisies, his familiar smile widening as the air filled with flower-screams. Bianca yelled at him to stop, but he just reached out and grabbed her hand before continuing. She was still screaming when she woke up.

Now awake, she turned around in her captor's arms. He was still out of it, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth even while asleep. He seemed very peaceful, although if she knew what he was dreaming about she wouldn't have thought that.

His sleepy smile widened, and Bianca couldn't help but smile back. Without either his scowl or smirk on, she could see he actually was quite attractive. His soft smile was actually very likeable.

As was, a minute later she realized, his laugh when it wasn't maniacal. Still asleep, he was chuckling softly.

_He laughs in his sleep, that's adorable, _she thought, wishing she knew what he was dreaming.

She should have been glad she didn't.

Hungry, she rolled out of bed, Sebastian's shirt bouncing down to her thighs. It had rucked up to her stomach during the night. She was glad for the blanket that had covered her, and Sebastian was still asleep when she climbed out of bed.

She quietly tip toed down the stairs in her nightclothes, it probably was more covering than what was picked out for her anyway, to the kitchen. After scouting it out for ingredients, she prepared the batter for her pancakes. Even though he did it yesterday, somehow it was hard for her to imagine him performing domestic activities such as cooking.

A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of purposefully going to watch TV on the couch to watch him flip pancakes, but then reality set in and she realized that if he really wasn't into flinging anything in the air besides people and knives, he would make the top ramen she found in the pantry, have someone else cook the pancakes, or worse, ask _her _to cook the pancakes.

The thought of having to do something he told her to do, even if it was something she didn't mind doing, was horrible enough to make her shudder and continue pouring the milk in the pancake mixture.

…..

Sebastian woke up alone, and very disoriented.

Still groggy, he rubbed his head, recalling his strange, yet pleasurable dream.

_What the fuck was that about? _He thought. Sure, he liked the blonde well enough, he guessed, but…

He was standing on top of a skyscraper, holding an inexhaustible bottle of gasoline upside-down, dumping its contents on the city below him.

That lasted a while, but eventually he got bored of preparing, and lit a match. He dropped it down, onto his puddles of highly flammable liquid below. Somehow, the long drop didn't extinguish the small flame. Three seconds later the entire city became the kindling for his bonfire.

Flames soared, five, six, seven, feet up. Burning people ran around screaming. Sebastian watched it all from his perch, laughing.

What he didn't know was his temporarily unconscious body began laughing to, charming Bianca.

He leaped off the building and landed in a crouch on the sidewalk below. He confidently strode on through the swarms of people. Small squares of his surroundings began to flip like the tiles on a playground, except instead of showing a block color on the other side, a hotel hallway. It took about two minutes dream-time for the street to completely disappear.

The hallway of his new environment was that of a typical hotel. Well-trodden red carpet with a swirling tan and green design, rough beige walls with white stripes, bright white doors with golden handles and a card swiper, and plagues with numbers on them.

He stopped at room number 666, and opened the door without showing his hotel card, if he even had one.

Inside, it contained plush blue-grey carpets and the front room of a suite. Large oil paintings hung on the walls in ordinate gold frames. But it wasn't the fancy room he was there for.

He turned the corner and took in the scene in front of him.

On a large four-post bed with gold colored blankets seductively lay his sister. A thin silk black robe hung on her small frame. Her red hair lay across one shoulder. Upon seeing him, she smiled.

He sauntered to her, and slipped the robe off her shoulders. She sat up and yanked on his shirt. Once it was off and flung to the side she went for his belt. He responded by feverously yanking on the ribbon that held her robe around her waist. It wasn't long until there were both completely stripped.

He pressed his mouth against her and pushed her down against the bed. She ran her hands up and down his chest, causing him to shiver. Encouraged by his response, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. He gripped her hips and repositioned them so he lay completely on top of her on the bed.

He pulled away for a second to look at her. _Clary. _Finally, after all this waiting, she was his.

To his surprise, though, it wasn't Clary underneath him anymore, but Bianca.

Dream-Sebastian didn't seem to mind. He reached his hand up to her breast, and covered her mouth with his own. Bianca moaned from under him.

A few minutes later, much to his dismay, he woke up

…..

Sebastian joined Bianca in the kitchen a few minutes later. She had a stack of small pancakes on a plate on one side of the stove, and a bowl of batter on the other.

She glanced up from her cooking. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. He thought he saw her blush a little bit, but dismissed it as his imagination completely losing its shit from last night's dream. He knew he was at least.

Goal of the day: act normal around blondie.

He believed he should be on mission: impossible with _that _task ahead of him.

"Thanks for pancakes," he tried. His eyes fell to her breasts, almost completely hidden in his shirt, then quickly pulled them away.

Bianca quirked an eyebrow at him. "Who says you're getting any?" she said mischievously.

Sebastian pulled himself up on the counter next to her and grabbed the first one off the top. It burned his fingers and he quickly dropped it on a plate. "Me."

Bianca frowned down at her spatula, remembering that she was still a prisoner, and was living with a control freak. He could seem fine now, but she knew that if she didn't do exactly as he said, his mood could change at the snap of a finger.

It wasn't as if she wasn't planning on sharing, she could never eat all of the pancakes she made alone, but him taking it was a reminder that she didn't really have much of a choice.

Sebastian didn't seem to notice her change in mood and busied himself searching the kitchen for syrup. Unfortunately, he didn't spend much time organizing it, and found himself rummaging through cabinets containing anything from spices to kitchen knives.

At last he found a bottle at the very back of the top shelf of the cupboard near the fridge, and groaned.

It was almost empty. Which meant…

_Grocery shopping._


End file.
